Dialga vs Silver
Dialga vs Silver is ZackAttackX's eighty-ninth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Time is of the essence! Can Silver stop the rampage of the Temporal Pokemon? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mt. Coronet - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Silver approached Spear Pillar with the intent of defeating the Legendary Pokemon Dialga to stop it from disrupting the balance of time. The hedgehog arrived at Mt. Coronet's peak and was face-to-face with the Temporal Pokemon, who roared in his face. "Listen to me, Dialga. Your presence in this world is unnatural. You must leave at once. If you don't, the balance of time will spiral out of control." he explained. This warning came across to Dialga as a challenge, and the Temporal Pokemon angrily fired a Flash Cannon at Silver, who took to the skies. "Alright. Since you stubbornly refuse to listen to reason, I will have to beat it into you!" HERE WE GO! Agitated, Dialga blasted another Flash Cannon towards Silver, who again hovered away from it and charged at Dialga with a Homing Attack, smacking the Pokemon in the face multiple times until being headbutted away by the Temporal Pokemon. Dialga then swung for Silver again with a Dragon Claw, blasting the hedgehog into a pillar, causing it to collapse. Dialga then charged up another Flash Cannon and fired it at the grounded hedgehog. As the beam approached, Silver teleported away, reappearing in Dialga's face, striking him with kicks and punches. As Dialga went for another headbutt, Silver pulled back and telekinetically grabbed the debris of the pillar he was sent through. He then launched it into Dialga, forcing the Pokemon to take to the air. Dialga fired an Aura Sphere at Silver, who responded by using his Psychic Knife. The two attacks collided and Silver was the one to continue his attack, quickly launching another Psychic Knife into Dialga's side. The Pokemon roared in pain, sending another Aura Sphere at Silver. The hedgehog took to the sky to avoid it, but it was no use - the sphere homed in and blasted him in the back, leaving him open for a Dragon Claw, which smashed Silver into the mountain face. The Temporal Pokemon them charged up Roar of Time, unleashing an enormous beam of energy at Silver. The hedgehog reached out with his hand and grabbed the incoming beam. "It's no use!" he remarked, redirecting the attack back at Dialga. "Take THIS!" Noticing this, Dialga quickly moved away, and charged for Silver again, firing an Aura Sphere down at him. Silver again grabbed the incoming attack with his psychokinesis, but this was a decoy by Dialga. The Pokemon re-emerged above Silver, slamming him to the ground with an Iron Tail. A crater was formed from the impact of Silver hitting the ground and Dialga charged up a Flash Cannon, firing it at the hedgehog. Silver regained his composure just in time and used a Spin Dash to dodge, launching himself at Dialga and striking him in the leg with the attack. He then struck with a spinning kick combination before using his Psychic Knife to blast the Pokemon back down to the ground. As the Temporal Pokemon attempted to stand up, Silver struck the ground with a Psycho Shock, temporarily paralyzing the Pokemon. This left him open to another assault from Silver, who lifted up two more pillars from the ground and striking Dialga with them. Dialga roared in pain again as he was buried under the rubble. Silver dropped in front of him. Big mistake! Dialga re-emerged with a deafening scream, blasting Silver in the chest with an Aura Sphere, sending him scattering. The Pokemon then took to the air again and charged up Roar of Time, which engulfed the psychic hedgehog. When the beam subsided, Silver was still hovering, having managed to transform into Super Silver in time. "Alright, no more playing games!" the hedgehog remarked, Spin Dashing into Dialga's face, blasting him across the sky. The Pokemon, taken aback by the hedgehog's newfound power, attempted to shoot him down with two Aura Spheres, which Silver grabbed telekinetically, still pursuing his foe across the Sinnoh skyline. He then threw the spheres back at Dialga, catching him square in the face with both attacks. Dialga was stunned and Silver wanted to take advantage with another Spin Dash. This time, he was caught in the chin with a Dragon Claw, blasting him into the air. Dialga pursued, shooting Silver with a Flash Cannon, allowing the fight to spiral into outer space. Silver recovered as Dialga attempted a Power Gem, dispersing of the attack with his Psycho Smash technique, which stunned the Temporal Pokemon. Silver then struck his opponent with punches from all angles, weakening the Pokemon. Silver then blasted it with a Psychic Knife, sending his foe further out of the planet's atmosphere. Silver pursued with a Spin Dash, which Dialga met with a Dragon Claw. The two attacks collided and both combatants were jostling for superiority. Eventually, Dialga blasted Silver back with an Aura Sphere from point blank, sending him back. The Temporal Pokemon then fired a Roar of Time at Silver, who mustered all his strength to redirect the attack, blasting Dialga in the chest with it. Silver then closed up shop by seizing Dialga in his telekinetic grip, ripping the Pokemon's limbs from its body. Dialga's severed remains floated off into space as Silver returned to the planet. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights